


Senses

by SkinnyElephant



Series: Short stories [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 5 senses, Alone, Blindfolds, Dark, Death, Giving Up, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Priest, Sad, Sans hates himself, Sans refuses, Sans was unable to help, Sansa-centric, Smell, Taste, The 5 senses, Torture, Touch, Trapped, Ye theyre a priest, feel, one or the other, sight, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: He heard them. They echoed in this tiny room. Were they his own?  The screaming haunted him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cheese can you calm down kids?
> 
> I like writting little things. Its like a self challenge to put as much feeling in the smallest amount of words. (Jeez if only i could do the opposite and write longer chapters lmaoo)
> 
> Hey! Hope you guys are having a wonder week!
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> S.E.
> 
> Check out that tumbl bumbles maybe? ( https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/ )

There was screaming. 

He heard screaming, it echoed off the metal walls of the tiny room he'd been tied up in. 

Was it him screaming? 

No. No don't scream. DON'T SCREAM. Don't let them know how much they're wearing him down. He refuses to show them how weak he is. He has to stay strong. If not for paps then himself. 

The screaming was sharp and high pitched. Just like his brother’s. He rarely heard his brother’s cries of pain. 

Tears. The smell of salt stunk like the ocean the passed on their way to the city. He refused to let the tears that lined his eyes fall. Lest they think they've broken him.

Rope. It burned when he moved. His wrists and ankles were tied to the arm and legs of the wooden chair he sat in. He grit his teeth at the pain he felt when he squirmed in his seat. The mental and physical torture they provided was slowly starting to thin out his sanity. He refused to let them see the pain.

The room tasted like dust. Like many of monsters had been in here before. Sat where he's sitting. The dust he inhaled with each labored breath caused him to choke. His mouth dried like bread set out too long. Sweat beat down his skull. He convinced himself long ago that he'd not let tears fall but he'd allow sweat to drip from his eyes. He refused to believe the fear from the dust he choked on was of his friends.

Darkness was all he saw. It itched around his sockets. A cloth of some sort kept him from seeing his attackers. If he could see through the cloth somehow he just knows that the room is as dark as the midnight sky void of any stars. He almost let himself sleep in this dark, metal room. He refused to let them see him in such a weak state. 

He knew that one of them had to die. He knew that if not them...

A scream let out in the next room over told him that papyrus was dust. He grit his teeth and grunted at the pain that settled in his limbs after trying once more to escape. He would make them pay for what they did! How DARE they touch his brother! His grunting and jerky movements halted when he heard the heavy lock on his door unlatch and creak open. 

"Ashes to ashes" the voice, proud and smug chanted. "Dust. to. DUST." the sound of air quickly splitting in the stuffy room was heard and a thud bounced off the walls of the empty room.

He knew one of them was going to die. If not them, then he.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/27/2017


End file.
